Present mechanical systems for actuating the fuel control from the cockpit throttle have inherent inaccuracies from linkage backlash, temperature effects, and aircraft structure deflections. These inaccuracies result in individual cockpit throttle adjustments on multi-engine installations to maintain a uniform thrust distribution during various flight modes and conditions. A system to replace the power lever cables and linkages with electrical cables would avoid these problems.